


Chapter 06 过失纵火 B

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [19]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Summary: 翻到最下面可以直接往前翻601，虽然我并不觉得不会进601的人能进602……





	Chapter 06 过失纵火 B

**Author's Note:**

> 翻到最下面可以直接往前翻601，虽然我并不觉得不会进601的人能进602……

中性笔笔盖反复开关的咯哒声吵得人耳朵起茧，弘历一把夺过噪音来源，顺带剜了罪魁祸首一眼。那人被抢了笔，又开始低头抠指甲——总之没认真听谈话——前两周新做的小樱桃美甲好像有些脱落，搞得她心情不太好。  
心情不好的不止她一个，整间屋子的人都情绪低落，气氛沉闷而压抑。  
一审时检察官拿出的证据令人无从反驳，金嘉英对辩护人隐瞒了重要细节，导致整场审判陷入被动。上诉申请已经提交，律师们不想再承担任何由本方失误产生的后果，可她偏偏闭口不言。关达强装和蔼的笑容早已僵在脸上，开始给隔着玻璃障的委托人下最后通牒。  
“线路没有老化到起火的地步，监控录像又坏了，靠手头这点证据根本不足以帮你脱罪。把你和你姐姐之间的矛盾完完整整告诉我们，否则牢底坐穿的是你自己。”  
“别人家父母都是偏心妹妹，但我家没……”  
“这些说过了！”  
砰的一声巨响，关达感觉自己拍上桌台的手有些麻。他简直快被弘历的委托人气死，可自己那位偏偏挖不出什么价值信息，害得他不得不浪费大把时间多管闲事。  
果然不能和人这种生物讲道理，尤其是女人。好在他也没怎么讲过道理，什么都不如威胁来得快。  
男人推了推稍微下滑的眼镜，收起刚才的脾气，重新将假笑挂上嘴角：“委托人不配合我们根本没办法辩护，上诉也白上。”  
“如果你现在不肯说，万一哪天被我们自己查出来，那就不属于保密原则范围了，到时候证据怎么用，会不会为了施加舆论压力买营销号发布网络，你管不了。”  
穿着牢服坎肩的女人头发蓬乱，头埋的稍低，不知道脑袋里在盘算什么。魏璎珞认为这样的僵持毫无用处，却没法擅自插嘴，只能一面运转大脑思考怎么劝说关达去启宁，一面盯着委托人看，偶然发现她左眼那颗泪痣很漂亮。  
威胁没起到太大作用，她似乎并不打算乖乖说实话。时间一分一秒流逝，眼看就要到约定点钟了，委托人却一言不发。  
“金嘉英。”  
“我希望你能信任自己的律师。”弘历抢在女人嘴唇嚅动前开口，“事情已经到了这个地步没什么好隐瞒的，有些事就算你不说，公检方查出来一样会在法庭上公之于众，我们反倒失去先机，无法掌握主动权。”  
依然没动静，软硬不吃，这种被告真是活该被关十几年，简直多余请律师辩护。  
“如果你告诉我们，我们还可以反击，也许能帮你把事情压下去……”  
“是房子。”女人听见事情可以压下后突然开口，“一套公寓房写了我们两个人的名字。”  
魏璎珞也在此时蓦地打通了脑内关节，迅速将眼珠横向弘历身侧。接下来再聊些什么完全被她屏蔽，注意力全部集中在带金丝眼镜的男人身上。  
好不容易熬过会面时间，趁着弘历在楼上登记的空档，她提起公文包追下楼，直直冲向已经打火的银灰跑车。  
“关主任！关主任！”  
这已经是关达第n次被她堵路了。  
满嘴‘亲亲得相首匿’的小丫头片子一而再再而三的往他办公室门口和车前扑，铁了心要把他和姓廖的捆绑打包到启宁。他甚至怀疑如果真的不答应，她会把自己一棒子敲晕后塞进廖律师的行李箱，送上飞机托运过去。  
更有趣的是每次来劝服的理由都不同，他很想看看这人肚子里到底装了多少鬼主意，或者说，她老师教了她几斤几两。  
魏璎珞隔着车窗使劲比划下降手势，车窗降下来时却猛地被人喷了满脸二手烟。她像面对普通同事时那样嫌弃的挥手拨散，丝毫不掩饰自己对烟雾的厌恶。不过她今天信心充足，想必也是最后一次被呛，便觉得无所谓了：  
“死了一个，重伤四个，就算上诉也要判三到七年，您在意的根本不是委托人能不能砍掉一半刑期，而是对罪名的认定吧？”  
摸着方向盘的手顿了顿，见他没急着赶客，她便清楚自己已经踩中要害：“想回击公检方罪名认证错误，只靠她父母的一面之词远远不够。张廷玉工作三十多年马上退休，最后一场官司肯定会竭尽全力反攻，没有实质性证据绝不可能撼动罪名！”  
男人将手肘搭上车窗，一颗烟头被极为没素质的扔了出去，闪着小火花的过滤嘴在水泥路面上打了两滚，灭了。  
“廖弘历教你说的？”  
魏璎珞下意识摇头：“川阳厂里已经清查完毕了，汉泽声称材料遗失，其实极有可能是提前被打过招呼的。现在方向很明确，请您和廖律师去启宁。我会留在东庆，以便对接消息。”  
不是他教……难不成是她自己想出来的？  
那可真够精的。  
“我们已经没有时间了，请务必和廖律师去启宁。”趁着他发愣的空档，她再次重审了一遍要紧事。  
“廖律师一会儿没有其它安排吧。”关达终于松口。  
魏璎珞脑子里飞速过了一遍弘历这周的行程单，斩钉截铁的表示否认。  
“去你们那儿聊聊。”  
  
  
车里空调按高了几度，她舒服的蜷缩在副驾驶，将发冷的小手放在通气口下面吹，没享受几秒便被身旁的男人警告。  
“手拿开，冷热太频繁，一会儿该麻了。”  
刚刚解决了大麻烦，她免不得有几分得意：“他一定会和你去启宁的，到时候我留在东庆方便联络。”  
前方突然红灯，弘历赶紧踩住刹车，蓦地将头拧向副驾驶摆弄指甲的人。  
“一起去。”  
“为什么？”她有些疑惑，想不出理由。  
老男人又开始犯倔，抿紧嘴角耷拉下去，不愿说话。他百分之百确定，魏璎珞肯定是趁着他在楼上补表单时冲过去堵人了。  
周末歇在他家时女孩从不卷头发，搭着清汤挂面从书房溜达到主卧，又从主卧转到餐厅。化不化妆多少有点气色差别，卷发松松挂在肩膀，淡蓝内衬和奶茶色唇釉显得面庞愈发白净——他不懂化妆，可为避免买礼物踩雷也能勉强分辨几种口红颜色。  
她今天漂亮的有些过分，而且是直男最喜欢的那种，精致而不张扬。  
这么好看的一张脸去堵关达……  
见他盯着路况不开口，她只能先作解释：“我留在这里是为了随时关注公检方的动向，而且也方便交换消息啊，像你说的，抢占先机。”  
“难道你能把公检方已经得到的证据毁掉？还是可以说服他们的证人？还先机……没必要留在这儿。”  
“怎么没必要，没必要你刚才和金嘉英提主动权之类的？”  
“跟她提是为了要实话，你真以为威胁有用？她铁了心不想说，大可让我们蒙头去查，而且极有可能查不到。威逼利诱钻空子是最没用的手段，你得知道他们心里想什么，直击重点的去说服，再达成一……”  
喋喋不休的男人突然闭上嘴巴，终于意识到学生早已按照他教的方法处事。  
她手里有朱婉那天在事务所的录音，算是亲口认了他们在之前的案件中不择手段，虽不算有力证据，但举报给律师协会也足以引起麻烦。按照之前她敢炒作社会舆论的性子，拿这份录音直接威胁关达完全不成问题——  
可是她没有，她一次又一次的想法子，已经做的很好了。  
他语气终于软下来：“我怕公检法那群人会找你麻烦。”  
“往前三步怕狼后退五步怕虎，能干成什么事？关达好不容易松口是因为我正巧压对了点子，他们前些日子刚刚吞并了英博，得在新下属面前立威，推翻公检方认定的罪名再好不过了，所以我必须留在这儿盯着，他才能放心和你去启宁。”  
小丫头继续抠弄着有些坏掉的美甲：“别总为我考虑那么多，我可不想加入某些人嘴里经常抱怨的拖后腿种群。”  
意料之中的，她只收获了老师不屑一顾的哼声。  
“魏璎珞，我发现你总是自作多情到牙酸。你想想，万一你被公检法找上门，傻笨笨的中个什么圈套，我还不是得被你连累，谁想管你了。”  
她暗暗翻了个白眼，懒得戳穿他。行驶在他们前面的跑车熟练的拐过大小路口，直奔事务所去，她感到奇怪：“他们之前去过事务所吗？都不用带路的。”  
“有导航，笨。”  
不对，不止这一件事。她总觉得关达对华天抱有异常浓厚的兴趣，对他们的行踪了如指掌。  
“上次我就想问了，他怎么知道你去启宁代课，还知道你教的是法制史……海兰察他们都不清楚。”魏璎珞紧紧盯着前面的车牌，仔细回忆道，“还有刚刚，正常人该问你是否有安排，但他那语气听起来就像早知道你没安排一样。”  
“你看，他们找停车场都没转圈。”  
这个地段写字楼和商厦过于集中，出错地铁口或上错天桥都很麻烦，找准停车场还是挺难的。弘历终于被接二连三的提醒引起注意，却想不出任何可做解释的理由。  
世诚和华天少有合作，这次可以说是第一次联手。可案件前期关达像隐形一样，坐看他们在启宁拼命查证却不施以援手，直到近两个月才诈尸般出现。魏璎珞说的对，这边几乎没有人知道他去外地帮忙代课，连海兰察都以为他在公事出差，更别提对代哪科一清二楚。  
他打算借上楼谈事时试探一番，可惜这个人太油滑，张口闭口只提案子和去外地出差的安排，实在没能翘出半句有用的话。这行注重人脉和经验，弘历不可能和前辈直接把话摊开说，便在表面上顺着对方意思走，幸好魏璎珞之前抓点抓的很准，给详谈减少了不少阻力。  
即使费力商量好细节后懒得再多看这人一眼，面子工程还是要做，他不得不客客气气的把人送下楼，结果连事务所大门还没出去，刚下完楼梯就听见了不堪入耳的话。  
“他俩那样不怕怀上？”  
“怀上了肯定更好啊，奉子成婚呗，这辈子把所长和案源绑手里了，也不知道睡几次才给个案子。”  
“估计是看表现吧，这种事心里知道就行，别总挂嘴边。”  
关达难以置信的回头看了倚在茶水间墙侧的两人一眼，不太确定自己耳朵听见了什么。他知道有人爱说小话，却没见过这么蠢的，议论声丝毫不加克制，想不听墙角都难。身旁律师的脸色已经不能用难看来形容了，如果现在不是法治社会，他确信廖所长会立即抽出冷钢刀把两个长舌妇剁成肉酱。  
上一秒还谈笑风生的职员们在转身后定在原地，四人面面相觑，气氛尴尬到了极点。  
“律所最不缺的就是人。”弘历不好在外人面前发作，只丢下一句，“尤其是心思不在工作上的人。”  
能把律所管成这样，果然还是太年轻了，关达有些想笑，却笑不出来。  
一个刚入行就迅速促成抄袭案和解的律师，为了查证几乎天天拿事实分析堵他的小姑娘，只因为谈了个年龄较大的男朋友，就被抹杀了所有努力，靠自己努力争取的成绩全变成了肮脏的床上交易。  
他对人才向来持有能挖则挖的态度，这次只是碍于两人的情侣关系没动心思，但现在看来还是可以挖一挖的。  
“华天对下属够宽容的，我很好奇她们为什么会叫出‘所长’这么外行的称谓。”关达临上车前使劲握了握后辈的手，“有时候除了工作方面，生活上也不用太给她们好脸色看，否则惯坏了，嘴不好管，让外人看笑话。”  
弘历的表情更阴沉了，连假笑都挤不出。  
他向来信奉清者自清，懒得理那些满天飞的流言蜚语，但被自己亲耳听见却是两码事。  
  
  
堆积如山的资料中抬起一颗小脑袋，魏璎珞摸了摸饿瘪的肚子，按开手机才发现早到了午休时间，可弘历并未下来催促吃午餐。  
她一路溜上三楼，开门便被办公室内的场景弄得皱起眉头。这种战场的混乱程度，说是他和关达刚才在房间里大打出手也不为过。  
地上胡乱丢着五六只半开的资料盒，办公桌周围全是四散的A4纸文件和案例书，笔筒被远远地摔扔过屏风，里面的钢笔怕是又不能用了。他已经很久没发过这么大的脾气，魏璎珞怀疑是和关达的谈判出了岔子，可刚才明明透过窗子看到两人在楼下握手告别，应该挺顺利。  
许是有别的烦心事，她下意识锁好门，慢慢凑过去圈住窄腰。  
“我饿了。”  
男人展臂撑在桌边，整个身子弓下去，平驳领的西装外套有些打褶。他感受到身后的柔软，沉默片刻才道：“自己点个外卖吧。”  
“事务所不能吃外卖，你得跟我出去吃。”  
没能得到回答，她感觉一只温厚的手掌轻轻摩挲着搂在腰间的手背。  
“是不是关达跟你……刚来几个月就要辞退？”眼尖的人终于发现问题所在，打印机上新放着的几份文件还没拿下，正上方的‘辞退通知’过于显眼。  
他的声音里仍是听不出情绪：“别说几个月，这种人留几分钟都是多余。”  
弘历向来不关心所里的人事调动，除非下属把辞职报告打到他眼前，才会问都不问的签字。只要不影响事务所运转，他根本无所谓下面乱折腾，律所里的四十多张脸也是勉强认全。从不因为业务能力差而辞退谁，因为受不了的人会自行离开，只要能站得住脚，就说明还有一点可取的勤奋在，他便不会管。  
这样情绪化的主动出击，魏璎珞只能想到一种可能，她叹口气：“不能辞退她们。”  
“你知不知道她们说什么！”  
说完他就后悔了，怕她不知道，万一追问根本圆不回来；可更怕她知道，听到那些肮脏的污言秽语，却从不抱怨半句。一直以为公开后多把人带在身边就能保护，却没想过渣滓的嘴巴根本堵不住，不当着他的面说，不让他知道，但不代表背地里安分。  
她眼角微微下垂，自然是知道。  
那些人顾及弘历的地位不敢明面上多说，但话里话外的讥讽都能冲着她去。  
“这种人真的只有两个吗，还是说你要把律所里议论过这件事的人全辞退，业内所有带有色眼镜的人一概不用？”魏璎珞直接将辞退通知书卷入碎纸机，“现在合作所模式本就难经营，个人所那么多，你今天把人辞了，她们明天就能找到新工作，根本没用。”  
“为什么要管别人怎么说呢，之前你发朋友圈公开的时候，不也没在乎过同行对你的看法吗。今天怎么这么幼稚了，智商骤降。”她挤住他的脸颊，等嘴巴挤到撅起来后轻轻啄了一口。  
弘历眼看着十分钟前打印出来的文档变为碎屑，突然明白了她之前有几次为什么绞尽脑汁抢那两个人合同制定的工作。  
好像每隔一阵儿就会莫名其妙的和同事抢工作，宁可多担加班也不放手，铁了心做到最出色。  
是不是还嫌她没出息来着？  
以为她为了快点独立什么活都揽 ，其实女孩是用自己的方式进行小报复。他向来不喜欢撒娇倾诉麻烦的女人，甚至称得上是反感，老大不小的人了，遇事不会想办法处理，成天往男朋友身边跑算什么？可现在他竟无比期盼小丫头能倾诉些委屈，而不是满脸正气的分析利弊，将最原始的心情抛之脑后。  
她今天口红淡淡的，应该不会把颜色印上另一张嘴巴，也就无所谓多印一会儿了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
魏璎珞才不在乎别人说了什么，她照样四仰八叉的躺在弘历家发懒。  
明天一大早六点的飞机，直到傍晚七点还没收好行李。乱糟糟的箱子和手提包摊在矮几边，床上的人完全被方块字勾走兴致，认真钻研好一会儿才举着书翻了个身，扯嗓子便嚷。  
“老师。”  
“老师！”  
厨房里抽油烟机的响动太大，许久都没有回音，她不得不加倍提高音量：“弘——历——”  
不知是不是错觉，她总觉得这个人在烧菜时会变香，可能是菜味，也可能是家务男滤镜。她将男人拉到床边坐好，低头嗅了嗅他薄棉衫的味道，没能猜出今晚烧了什么菜。  
“怎么了？”  
她一本正经的跨坐上弘历双腿，把他的脑袋强行往下按了按：“闭上眼睛，不许动。”  
男人生了浓密微翘的睫毛，虽远不及她，却也算浓密。指尖轻轻抚过上扬的眉角，她将双手攀至男人后颈摩挲，俯身贴吻着眉心，明显感觉到他慢慢拧起眉毛。  
和书上写的不太一样，她连忙往身下摸去，软软的，没反应。  
“干什么！”  
他将那只乱动的小手从腿中扒出，没搞懂这一系列莫名其妙的举动是什么意思。烧菜烧得好好的，突然被拉过来轻薄一番，甚至被抓了把命根子，换谁都得懵。  
……虽然他挺享受这种轻薄的。  
坐在腿上的人稍稍撅嘴，似乎有些沮丧。他掐住那张脸蛋的软肉使劲抓捏几下，分别朝两边扯去。  
“你有图谋是不是？老实交代。”  
脸蛋被捏得发痛，她深知发射小拳头没用，便斜下身子乖乖拽起方才看过的那本生活百科书。定在脸颊的钳制瞬间松开，她刚想趁机开溜，便被臂膀箍回原处。  
  
「抚摸后颈并轻触印堂与攒竹，即可迅速使男性……」  
  
弘历一手捧过她依据的书本，一手扣着细腰，看得忍不住发笑。十几年前的老书了，还攒竹，谁知道攒竹是什么，她必是百度后现学现卖的。这些专业名词的确可能包含一些科学道理，但很明显她没能抓住关窍。  
“理论和实践必然存在差距，而且人与人之间个体互异，知道活学活用吗。”拥着腰肢的手向上挪移至脊背，男人低头朝她唇边蹭蹭，半调笑半鼓励道：  
“试着往别处碰一碰。”  
刚才太尴尬了，她僵着身子不动，可男人并不打算就此放过。怀里的人不作反应，他便慢慢挪动，硬逼着软唇瓣依次擦过面颊五官，最后停留在耳廓。这么多日子不是白相处的，她当然知道他这处很敏感，之前想开发新功能而已，新功能开发失败，她不愿再接着玩探索游戏，便企图转移他的注意力。  
“你发没发现明玉最近胖好多？”魏璎珞尝试着一点点从禁锢里挣脱，去捞倒扣在床上的新华字典，“过七八个月你可能要给她休长假了。”  
没用，他对下属怀了几个月肚子没兴趣。  
热气和鼻息尽数呼入男人耳中，钳在身后的手臂愈发紧固。厚厚的百科书早已不知扔到哪儿去，费力取过的字典又被抢走。  
“专业书不看，成天看瞎看乱七八糟的。”  
“哪有乱看！我可是孩子干妈，她让我帮孩子翻翻小名，不过连是男是女都不知道，就没乱翻了。”  
“没乱翻，这是什么？”弘历将打开的那页朝她眼前晃晃，“别跟我说凑巧。”  
整整一页都是‘l’开头的字，中间那个厂字头的历更是占了不小篇幅。  
被绑在怀里的人瞬间挺直腰板发动进攻，奈何男人胳膊太长，她无论如何也碰不到书角。男人展臂向上伸去，整个身体随着女孩的攻击左右晃动，脖颈简直快被那只小手勒断。他太低看小丫头的攻击力了，本是先天优势碾压的逗趣，却因她陡然掐捏腰间的痒痒肉而维持不住平衡，导致两人双双倒入床榻。  
长长发丝铺上他的脸，还未等仔细嗅闻便抽离而去。  
魏璎珞趁机抢过书本，迅速爬到距离他八十厘米开外的安全位置，宣布阶段性胜利，还不忘嘲讽一番：“你的名字本来就很奇怪，词不成词调不成调，广大的岁时节气？天地历法？总不能是农耕史吧。”  
好好的名字，被她说出来竟俗不可耐。他忍不住勾起唇角：“要意会。”  
“那也是很大的意思！你这名字起的太重了，好俗气啊，也不怕压不住。”  
老一辈起名字挺讲究的，孩子名字不能太大，否则往往压不住，容易多病多灾的出意外。弘和历都算‘很大’的字，可眼前的男人活得逍遥自在，身体硬朗结实，比经常头胀胃痛的她强多了……  
他明显不满被人说名字俗气，随意嗤了声：“你不重，你是小珠串，小装饰品。”  
小珠串顿时变了脸色，将字典朝他脸上狠狠一砸便溜下了床。  
“回来！”  
弘历被突如其来的方块书打得鼻梁痛，捂住鼻子的同时好不容易翻身抓住她胳膊，魏璎珞却不吃这套，使劲踢了行李箱一脚：“你那么大，要什么小装饰品，自己收拾吧！”  
想往外逃却终究力气不敌，转眼被男人单手拖回软床。他鼻梁被砸得微微发红，却还是忍着痛俯身蹭了蹭她的面颊：“好了，刚才是逗逗你。你不也说我名字很奇怪吗，怎么还真生气。”  
椰奶香气的洗发水温馨好闻，他仔细嗅着发间香甜，将青丝缠握在掌心轻抚。身侧的人眼睛发亮，像极了打磨温润的玉石。  
弘历小心翼翼地将唇瓣覆上光洁的额头：  
“世间众宝所成，无量光明，我知道的。”  
整百宝之头冠，动八珍之璎珞。  
耳朵被身下的人揪住，使劲往两侧拽去，魏璎珞撇撇嘴，补充道：“还是美玉。”  
“可以指玉的字太多了，老师比较喜欢第一种说法。”  
爱人沉重的呼吸扑在颈间，揪着耳朵的小手慢慢环至他脑后，心中因尚未到来的分离涌出酸涩。东庆和启宁足足隔着一千六百多公里，返程机票还没定，但少说要去三四周，他们交往后从未分开过这么久。  
有些舍不得。  
谁都有事要做，她本就反感这种无用而腻人的女孩儿家心思，又突然想起明玉之前的调侃，便认定是男友过于温柔的态度惹她心乱，决定将脏水泼回去：“弘历……”  
“嗯？”  
“……你好娘啊。”  
沉浸在温情里的男人被敲来当头一棒，本想靠身体力行让她知道怎样不算娘，却在瞥见字典后改变了主意：“看过王字旁的那几页吗。”  
字典重新回到他手中，书页翻动极快，最终定格在部首页。玙、琮、玢、玮、璐……一行又一行密密麻麻的字指过去，全是玉的意思。  
“最喜欢哪个？”  
魏璎珞十分赏脸的将王字旁字页左右翻动，最后勉为其难的指了指 ‘琰’。  
“这字太硬了，再找一个？”他似乎并不满意。  
她狐疑的看了趴在身边的老男人一眼，虽然不明白他在做什么，直觉却告诉自己这人图谋不轨：“为什么，你要干嘛。”  
“字典翻都翻开了，不能白看。”  
胡乱搪塞的借口经不住仔细思考，他连忙挑开话头，指尖上下扫动后停在‘瑜’字。他试探着看向小姑娘，只得到了敷衍性点头，但他并不在意，反而心满意足。  
反正目的已经达到了。  
“行，那就这么定了，如果以后生的是女孩，就叫瑜，男孩的话，叫琰。”  
……  
本就生得灵动炯炯的双瞳愈瞪愈大，高声喊叫终于伴着踢踹一同爆发。  
“生个屁！”  
虽说她收了那支步摇，但也不代表……他甚至连正式结婚的事都没提过。况且字典又不是按照含义排列，这人胡乱点了几下就把孩子的大事点出去了，如果她刚才玩心大发指了球，难不成孩子要叫廖球？或者说，他早就看好了几个字，偏等着骗她上钩罢了。不负责任的骗子行径令人恼火，她竖起全身的刺朝他撞去，一把将人压翻在身下。  
“呸！”  
“谁要给你生！我才二十三，不想当黄脸婆！除非你自己可以，生个廖球什么的……！”  
余下的抗议被尽数吞去，温热舌尖趁机溜入口中掠夺香津，堵得人半句话说不出。后脑被人牢牢控住，她明明居上却被压制的无法挪动分毫。两份软滑在齿间缠绕发出暧昧轻响，老男人吻技过于讨巧，几乎作弄得她忘记反抗。原本宽敞的床铺分门别类堆满了未来得及打包入箱的行李，没拉好的医药包不知被谁不小心踹下地，瓶瓶罐罐砸在地板发出恼人的噪音，她想下去捡，却因男人勾着不放只能装聋当做听不见。  
“不是本来就有吗，你想要那个球？”两人位置早已对调，他衔着那片丰润细细嘬吮，说话含含糊糊。热铁已然硌在腿间，她最开始的目的终于得逞，可两个被强调的‘球’明显不是她想要的：“不要球……别别别，明天还要出远门呢，行李没收……”  
“那为什么要把我叫到屋里，还到处乱碰。”  
他本该在厨房烧菜，而不是把蒸到一半的糖醋豆腐晾在锅里，跑到屋里来吃真正的嫩豆腐。  
耳畔灼热的呼吸愈发紊乱，她突然很讨厌自己穿睡袍这个习惯……未免太好解开了。半长不短的发尖定型烫过后变得稍硬，随着男人左右舔弄扎扫着肌肤，魏璎珞忍不住抱紧埋在胸前的头，不愿再受他发尖的乱动打扰。  
“菜还在锅里……熟了吗？”  
身下柔软一团似乎想逃离掌控，在腰间摩挲的大手瞬间加重力道。弘历没有回答她的问题——  
煤气电器早关了，这个节骨眼儿上哪儿有心思管菜熟不熟，他自己热烫的快熟了。  
迫切的想同她融为一体，想要那处温润湿软替热胀解渴。怀中纤弱的温度逐渐攀升，两人之间紧密的不留缝隙，便也不觉得热了。床边刚刚叠整齐的衣物被男人伸臂扫落一地，她只能在心中暗暗叫苦，想尽力压榨些报酬出来。  
全白收拾了。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
连续十八个小时得高强度工作令人们只来得及冲食简单的燕麦粥饱腹，凌晨四点，办公室终于抬出去一位因低血糖坚持不住的大高个。  
“只有这一个重合的，但也不是本人……是他妈妈。”  
账册上清清楚楚印着‘耿裕敏’三个字，这个女人前段时间的确被警局叫来问过话，但没有任何实际证据证明她和走私有关，或许是不知情的情况下购买了走私浓硫酸而已……可她的身份以及购买年份都在展露着另一桩案件的关键点。426强奸案的被害人被浓硫酸腐穿下体，从暄淮江中打捞上来的重要证物之一便是装盛浓硫酸的铁质瓶。瓶子的标签及包装对不上任何商家来源，直到破获化工走私后才得以匹配型号。  
嫌疑人范围不断缩小，排查过后剩余的六十八人里唯有一个廖弘昼和这瓶腐蚀品对得上号——他母亲是两桩案件的交叉部分。  
“他近些年来踪影不定，极少有国内行迹。根本不能排除是畏罪潜逃，否则为什么事发后不到半个月突然出国？”  
“也许是时间凑巧啊。如果没有长期准备，怎么可能那么短时间内办齐手续。”  
“所以你在海关工作的妈妈会莫名其妙买走私来源的浓硫酸放家里？他家可没有任何从事相关化工行业的人……”  
账册早已被复印为人手一份，刑警们七嘴八舌的攻击着对方观点，从白天紧绷到黑夜的神经几乎崩溃。铁门突然被人踹开，在外奔波一整天的人终于带着证据冲回办公室。  
“找到了，到伯明翰以后这个手机号很少用，近几年的国内通话记录只有这三通。”阿妍放下新鲜出炉的通讯记录便开始灌水，咽下几大口才喘过气，“两个打给他妈，一个打给远房亲戚。”  
“什么远房亲戚？”叶淳雪半分钟内便将三行通话记录来回看了十遍。  
“表哥，本地的。”  
她刚想问知不知道那位表哥的具体信息，便被助理警员打断：“姐，关律师来电话说还是想借11年的账册……”  
成天关律师！这人怎么脸皮那么厚，一天到晚缠个不停，现在可是凌晨四点，这人不睡觉吗！  
叶淳雪一脚踹飞了空转椅，将熬夜和思路阻塞的火气宣泄干净：“说过无数次了不借！没权利借！等这个案子完了再说，赶紧把他打发走！”  
案子拖的太久，好不容易有了突破口，任谁也不想放弃。迷雾在被一层一层驱散，距离真相越来越近，可解锁手机后仍是不知该和被害人家属说些什么，便如往常一样删掉了对话框。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“使劲儿啊！”  
“用面包啃个love出来！”  
“红包！给红包了！”  
门外伴郎团喊声震天，魏璎珞勉强承受着耳膜和后背的双重攻击，用力顶住门板不动，奈何平时缺乏锻炼，队友又没有天生神力，卧室门仍是被生生推开了一道缝，小红包如纸片般飞进。同一战线的甄珠和另一位伴娘居然蹲下身去捡红包，她顿时感觉伴娘里全是被贿赂的叛徒，自己撑不住了。  
男人们蜂拥而入，装扮如常的黑西装让人觉得他们下一秒就要回律所处理文件，除了胸前的红色小胸牌和领结外根本看不出是要结婚。魏璎珞迅速给这种正装配白纱的西式婚礼判了死刑，否则她担心弘历会在婚礼上说出‘尊敬的审判长’。然而半天折腾下来，眼看着傅恒打理得当的发型被‘头穿保鲜膜’这项为难活动折磨的乱成一团，又发现明玉穿着高跟鞋和海兰察在外面迎宾合影，整整站了一小时，还有自己被磨出小泡的后脚跟……突然觉得摆酒这种事除了累人累己，根本捞不到半点好处，不如把钱省下来出去旅行。  
别人都开始坐稳吃宴席了，她还得站在新娘身侧听司仪吐沫横飞的做介绍。累虽累，但她由衷的为好友感到高兴，想必冗杂的形式主义对于新人来讲也是甜蜜的负担。她对各种安排毫无异议，除了伴娘鞋选的跟高了些，真是有些站不稳。  
“今天的新娘是幸运和爱情的化身，谁接到这束捧花，谁就会成为下一位幸福的新娘，请大家集中到舞台下。”  
三位伴娘理所当然的下台，魏璎珞似乎看见明玉拼命朝她挤眼睛。她本以为自己对这种事没什么兴趣，那么一大群人挤来挤去，也不怕把捧花抢坏了。能不能终成眷属是靠自己经营争取的，哪儿是靠什么手捧花——可她每下一级台阶，脑海里便会充斥出新的声音。  
  
“我跟你一起，省得总有泼妇来事务所里闹。”  
“可以吗。”  
“没事了，老师在这儿。”  
  
香槟色纱裙挤在来宾人群里显得格格不入，新娘最后回头确认了一次，待倒计时完毕后将捧花朝固定方向扔去，可惜还是歪了点。  
  
“有点想你。”  
“我觉得像海兰察他们那样很好，你呢。”  
  
……我也觉得很好，真的。  
姐姐说过，最重要的人不是挂在嘴上，而是记在心里。  
三周没见，有一点点想你，虽然只有小脚趾头那么大点。  
  
踩着八公分高跟鞋的女人在新娘做抛出动作的瞬间扭过身子，奋力挤开人群朝扔歪的捧花方向挤去。她几乎扑过大半个身子去抢，总算牢牢抓到捧花尾端，可随着脚下一崴，整个人也朝着地面砸了下去。  
“哎！”傅恒眼疾手快，稳稳扶住了差点大放异彩的伴娘。  
婚礼属于大型八卦交流现场，接到捧花的人总是引人注目，更别提是年岁相当、男才女貌的伴郎伴娘。然而还没等众人发出赞叹声，傅恒便在确认人能站稳后迅速松开手，并后退两步保持礼貌距离。如果没有傅恒的确会崴得更重，摔得更难看，可脚踝传来的剧痛令她只能勉强维持表面笑意，根本腾不出心思认真道谢。  
魏璎珞暗地里咬紧牙关，握着捧花一步一步上台，她可不愿意好友的婚礼录像里多出来一个瘸子。  
只要能达到目的，她向来不怕痛，更何况这束捧花真的很漂亮。  



End file.
